


(FrUK x Reader) - Roses and Tea

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has gotten closer to both England and France. What will she do when she develops a crush on both of them at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(FrUK x Reader) - Roses and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by Karliah on here so I hope you enjoy it! :3 I really enjoyed writing this story so thanks for requesting it! 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to France & England ;3

(Y/n) turns the page of her book, her eyes eagerly reading the text in front of her. She was sitting in her favorite cafe, enjoying the day off from doing her job as a country. She takes a sip of her (f/d), a satisfied smile appearing on her face. She continues to read, occasionally sipping at her drink, when she suddenly heard a person clear his throat near her.

She looks up and smiles at the familiar green eyed person in front of her. His eyes widen with recognition and she giggles slightly at the stunned look that he has. A sheepish expression forms on his face and he asks, “Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.” 

This prompts (Y/n) to look around and to her surprise, he’s correct. Sometime during her reading her book, the cafe had filled with customers and there weren’t any empty tables visible. She smiles slightly and nods, “Sure, you can.”

“Thank you, love.” He says, sliding into the seat in front of her. She blushes at the nickname, though she knows that it’s a common term of endearment for Brits. 

She looks back down at her book, really wanting to finish the chapter. England just smiles, knowing how it is to be deeply into a book like this. She quickly finishes the chapter she was on before marking her place and closing the book, setting it on the table softly. England reaches for the book and picks it up looking at the title. “(F/b)? Nice choice.” 

She smiles and thanks him and they start talking about the book since they’ve both read it multiple times. (Y/n) was pleasantly shocked that he liked the same book that she did, as she thought that he’d only read classic English literature. They get into a very intense conversation about their dislikes and likes of the book, favorite characters, and similar topics. Neither of them notices that over the course of the conversation they’ve been leaning closer and closer to each other, until their faces are a few inches apart. 

(Y/n) is the first to notice and her face flames and she moves back to a respectable distance, drawing an amused chuckle from him. “Sorry about that, love.” He says.

The term of endearment only proves to make her blush darker and wider on her face. “It’s fine, Arthur…” She says, secretly not having minded the closer proximity. 

At one point, England looks at his watch and sighs. “Well, it looks like I’ve got to be going. It was lovely chatting with you.”

A disappointed look plays across (Y/n)’s face and she pouts slightly, causing him to chuckle. “I guess I’ll see you later, Arthur.” 

Her statement causes an genuine smile from Arthur, his green eyes sparkling in happiness. He stands up and makes his way out of the cafe, drawing a soft sigh from (Y/n). She looks down at the table and sees a small scrap of paper, picking it up and bringing it to her face. Her eyes lighten when she reads the note, which she didn’t notice the other writing.

_We really must do this again, love. Text me when you’re free next.  
444-2323_

_Arthur~_

She pulls out her phone and creates a contact for him, knowing that she’ll likely text him very soon, as her boss likes giving her time off. She’s had a lot of kind bosses recently, so she’s very grateful for the extra free time, though they still give way too much paperwork…

She stands up and makes her way out of the cafe as well, heading home for the day. She looks in her purse halfway home and sighs when she realizes that she left her book at the cafe. She turns around and starts walking back only to see France approaching her.

“Missing something, ma cherie?” He asks, a playful smirk on his lips. He holds out her book to her and she smiles.

“Thank you so much, Francis!” She says, a grin on her face. 

“Ohonhonhon~ But of course, ma chere.” He smiles at her, his sapphire eyes twinkling softly in amusement.

She looks at him slightly sheepish and asks, “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” 

He smirks softly, “You could take a walk with me. Zhat would certainly make up for it.” 

She smiles and nods, “That sounds lovely, Francis.” He links his arm with hers and they start walking, a small conversation springing up.

During the walk, they stumble upon a very beautiful public garden and France smirks slightly, leading her over to the (f/f)s. He picks one and holds it out to her, causing her to smile. “These are my favorite, how did you know?” 

He winks softly, “A master never reveals his secrets.” She giggles and he tucks the flower behind her ear, smiling softly at how it complements her beauty. 

They continue to walk like this for a couple hours before (Y/n) sighs. “Would you mind walking me home? I have a very busy day tomorrow.” 

He smiles, “Of course, ma cherie. Lead zhe way.” She smiles and eventually they arrive at her house, far sooner for either of their likings. She sighs slightly, not wanting to leave the lovely company. 

“Zhank you for a lovely evening, ma chere. I’ll see you later.” He smirks and winks at her, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. He unlinks his arm from hers and walks away from her door, heading back to his own house.

She walks inside and sighs again, not really wanting to be alone. She sits on the couch and reaches in her purse for a phone when she finds a small handwritten note. 

_Ma chere, Hopefully, I managed to give this to you. I would very much like to spend more time with you, this evening must have been lovely. Please text me whenever you want._

_777-1414_

_Francis <3_

She smiles at the message, wondering how he managed to slip the paper into her purse without her knowledge. Either way, she pulls her phone out and adds him as a contact as well, smiling slightly at the sweet gesture. She looks at her emails and scowls slightly when her boss sent her one telling her to finish the paperwork tomorrow. She sighs, and heads to her room, knowing that she has a lot of meetings to attend tomorrow and then she also has the paperwork to do on top of that. 

She quickly gets ready for bed and lays down, thinking of her encounters with her fellow nations today. Both of them were really sweet to her and she’d definitely like to become closer friends with them than she already is. With these thoughts on her mind, she slowly falls asleep.

~Timeskip to the next morning~

She scowls slightly when she wakes up, not looking forward to the busy day in front of her. She gets ready and dresses for the meetings later, managing to find something that’s professional looking but comfortable. She pulls out her computer and starts working on the ‘paperwork’ for her boss, thankful that her country is adapted enough to technology to not have to do the work physically. 

After awhile, she eventually finishes the paperwork and gets up and makes breakfast, allowing herself to relax before her first meeting. She eats slowly, reading her book as well, knowing it’s likely going to be one of few relaxed periods of the day. She gets up and heads to her meetings, only getting one other break throughout the day.

She returns home and sighs, glad that her boss only makes her do this two or three times a week. Her boss wants her to be able to relax frequently so schedules a lot of meetings on the same day so that she’s capable of having more days off than she would’ve. She makes dinner and eats, yawning. She heads to bed quickly after eating, exhausted from the busy day.

The next morning she smiles when she wakes up, knowing that she has a few days before another set of meetings like that. She pulls out her phone and heads downstairs, making breakfast. She eats slowly, savoring the taste, glad that she no longer has to rush. When she’s finished, she decides to text France to see about spending time with him. 

**10:23 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_Hey, Francis. Are you free to go on another walk with me today?_

**10:30 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Non, I’m sorry, chere. I have a flight to Rome for a set of meetings with the Italy’s. We’ll do it when I get back._

**10:32 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_Okay, Francis. Enjoy Italy if you can~_

She sighs when her first plan doesn’t work out, knowing that France is likely to be gone for at least a week due to these types of meetings. It doesn’t usually happen often, but whenever they do, they take up a lot of time…

She decides to text England to see if he might be free. She doesn’t really know how they’ll spend their time, but she knows that it’d be nice to see the Briton again.

**10:35 A.M: To: Arthur From: (Y/n)**   
_Hello, Arthur. Are you free to spend time with me today?_

**10:38 A.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_Yes, I am, love. When would you like to meet?_

A small smile appears on her face at his response. She begins to think and decides that seeing him for lunch and maybe afterward would be nice.

**10:42 A.M: To: Arthur From: (Y/n)**   
_How about lunch? We could meet at the same cafe as before._

**10:45 A.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_That would be lovely. Is one o’clock fine with you?_

**10:47 A.M: To: Arthur From: (Y/n)**   
_It is. I’ll see you then._

She smiles when she receives an affirmative reply from him, happy that she’ll have company for part of the day. She stretches and stands up, heading to her living room to kill some time. She reads her book for more than an hour and looks up when it’s noon. She sets her book down and decides to go get ready so that she can be there on time.

She picks out a cute outfit and takes it to the bathroom, setting it down on the counters. She has a shower and puts on the outfit. She decides to just lightly curl her hair, so she dries it first, then taking her curling iron out and doing just that. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, approving of her appearance. She puts on her shoes and grabs her handbag, checking the time again. If she walks there, she’ll be roughly five minutes early at this point. 

She leaves the house, locking the door behind her, and smiles at the nice weather. She decides that walking is the plan after all and sets off in the direction of the cafe, taking in the beautiful weather. She arrives at the cafe just as early as expected and sees England approaching at the same time. “Hello, Arthur.” 

He smiles softly, “Hello, (Y/n).” He says, going to open the door for her. He walks up to the counter and has her order before he orders as well, paying for her despite her protests. “It would be ungentlemanly of me if I didn’t, love.” He says, and she sighs, knowing that he has a point.

They get their food and drinks and head back to the same table as before, since it’s the table that (Y/n) usually sits at whenever she comes here. They start eating, making simple conversation about their interests. 

He smiles when she says something particularly witty and her heart melts a little at the sight of the approval in those emerald green eyes. Her pulse begins to race just by being there with him and she smiles slightly, thinking that she’s possibly developing a crush on this handsome country. She wouldn’t mind, he is really sweet to her…

They quickly finish eating and leave the cafe, not wanting to separate from each other just yet. England invites her for a walk around a nearby garden and then back to his house for tea. She accepts, happy to spend the rest of the day with him and he links arms with her, “Shall we?” He asks with a quirk of his lips.

She smiles back, almost giggling at the silly clicheness of the situation, “We shall.” She replies, letting out a giggle at that. He smiles and chuckles as well, leading the walk to the garden before touring her around the flowers. She smiles and looks at the beautiful flowers, in awe of the arrangement of the garden. She hears a deep chuckle and blushes slightly, finding the chuckle to be quite handsome coming from him. 

Soon they’ve seen all the flowers and head to England’s house for tea as promised. They get the tea prepared and sit in front of each other with teacup in hand. England smiles slightly and she returns it, a bit shyly. She takes a sip and makes an appreciative noise, “Hmm! This is delicious, Arthur!” 

England blushes slightly and smiles, “Thank you, love.” He says, causing her to almost swoon at the endearing term. He holds a burnt scone in front of her before asking, “Scone?” 

She almost grimaces, but doesn’t so she doesn’t hurt his feelings. She takes the scone cautiously and he watches her nervously as she takes a bite. She’s shocked at the absolutely delicious flavor of the food, the burnt crust complementing the soft and buttery insides. She quickly eats the scone and he chuckles, glad that someone likes his cooking. “Mmm! That was amazing!” 

He smirks slightly, knowing that she’ll likely announce it to another country at some point as corresponding to her personality. The only nations who’ll eat England’s scones, besides himself, are France and now (Y/n). Everyone else fears them because of his inability to cook any other food besides fish and chips.

When the tea is gone, (Y/n) walks over to a nearby bookshelf, finding several of her favorite titles. “We should get together just to read sometime, Arthur.” She says, smiling. 

He nods, “That’d be nice, love. Oh my, it’s getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?” He asks, wanting to do the gentlemanly thing. 

She smiles shyly at him and nods, “If you want to…” He grins and says, “But of course, now let’s go before it gets dark!” 

She giggles slightly and nods and he walks her to her house, both of them talking along the way. When they get to (Y/n)’s house, both of them are slightly disappointed in having to depart from such lovely company. England kisses the knuckles of her left hand, still being perfectly gentlemanly. “I’ll see you later, love.” He says before walking back in the direction they came from. 

(Y/n)’s legs almost buckle and she lets herself inside, her knuckles tingling slightly from the kiss. She smiles widely, happy that he did that, even though it’s a very common gesture. She settles in to read a bit before dinner and her phone buzzes.

**6:27 P.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_I had fun tonight, love. Want to read together tomorrow?_

**6:29 P.M: To: Arthur From: (Y/n)**   
_That’d be nice and I had fun as well~_

**6:32 P.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_Glad to hear it, love. I’ll text you tomorrow._

She giggles and replies with a simple ‘okay’ before putting her phone down, an uncontrollable smile on her face. She feels so special whenever she’s conversing with the Brit and she’d be glad to spend time with him again the next day. She shrugs slightly, knowing that she already has a crush on him and makes it a plan to see if he’s actually single or not tomorrow, so that she knows if she has a chance with him or not. 

After reading a bit, she eats dinner and goes back to the living room and watches a movie. She heads to bed a bit early, excited for the following day, though it’s hard to fall asleep as excited as she is.

~Timeskip to the next morning~

She wakes up with a large smile on her face and goes to get ready for the day, excited at the chance to see England again. It takes her awhile to pick out the perfect outfit for him but once she finds it, she dresses quickly and heads downstairs for breakfast. She takes her time to eat, as she hasn’t received the text that she’s expecting from him just yet. 

When she finishes with breakfast, she washes the dishes so she won’t have to do it later before taking her phone into the living room to watch TV while waiting for his text. Soon, her phone buzzes loudly and she smiles, grabbing it off the arm of the sofa.

**10:15 A.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_Hello, love. I’ll meet you at your place at 11 with my books. I’ll see you then._

She smiles and is happy that he wants to spend time at her own house. She sends an affirmative reply before standing up, wanting to make sure that the main room of her house is clean enough for him. When that’s finished, she heads to the kitchen to make tea, knowing that he’ll likely want some. 

The tea is easily prepared, and just as she’s pouring it into cups, she hears a knock at her door. She smiles and goes to open the door, “Hello, Arthur!” She greets cheerfully, stepping back slightly to let him into her house. He smiles and nods at her and she takes him to the living room. He sniffs the air slightly and smiles while she goes to the kitchen to finish pouring the tea and brings the typical tea service into the living room. 

They both prepare their tea and take a sip, sighing contentedly at the taste. They smile at each other before getting their books out and beginning to read together. Occasionally they’ll comment on the book they’re reading to the other person, causing the other to smile. At one point, (Y/n) prepares lunch for the duo and they take a break from reading to just talk during the meal, enjoying the other’s company. 

The conversation moves to their family and (Y/n) is easily entertained by stories of America when the two were close brothers. She tells about her own family, which interests him fairly well, before she asks him, “Are you dating anyone, Arthur?” She’s curious since he’s never mentioned a significant other and also to see if she has a chance of being with him.

A smile crosses his face, “In fact, I am.” She deflates slightly but reacts positively, asking a few questions about this mystery person, though she quickly learns that he’s not telling who he’s dating. She guesses that the two are in a secret relationship, so that’s why she’d never heard of England dating anybody before. 

She changes of the topic after a few minutes of him talking about this mystery person, who she learned at least is a man through choice pronouns that he used. She’s slightly disappointed that she doesn’t quite have the chance with him that she thought, but is happy that he’s happy with whoever this person is. 

After lunch, they head back into the living room and continue to read together, the mood going back to a more comfortable, less tense one. After a few hours, England stands and says that he has to leave since America’s in town and wants to see him again. She smiles and nods and he leaves her house, and she allows herself to fully deflate, no longer worried about him seeing.

She continues to read by herself before making and eating dinner. She sighs again as the next day is also one full of meetings, so she’ll have no chance to really spend time with her friends. After dinner, she heads to bed as she has to get up early the next day since one of the meetings is rather early compared to her usual ones. 

~Timeskip to when all the meetings are finished the next day~

She stumbles into her house, exhausted from all the meetings. A few times, she had to settle an argument between people at them, and that really drained her energy. She quickly fixes dinner and eats it quickly, the idea of her bed waiting for her a welcome one. After the food’s gone, she gets ready for bed and lays down, sleep quickly taking her.

The next morning she wakes up, in a much happier mood and well-rested from being allowed to sleep in. She takes a long shower, the warm water rejuvenating her instantly. After the shower, she gets dressed and walks downstairs to make breakfast, a light spring in her step. She hums while cooking breakfast, enjoying having the time to have fun while cooking. She eats the food while looking at her phone, reading some stories online that she’s wanted to read for sometime. 

After breakfast, she heads into the living room and pulls out her phone, getting a text almost the minute that she does.

**11:16 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Bonjour, mon amie. I have returned from Rome so we need to meet up again soon. However, I’m tired from the journey and from lack of sleep so tomorrow if it works for you._

**11:19 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_That’s fine, Francis. Sleep well~_

She smiles at the fact that France is back in town, excited that she’ll be able to see him the next day. She smirks slightly and decides to spend the rest of the day playing video games as she usually doesn’t have enough time to do so, so this is a chance to fully enjoy herself. When it’s much later in the evening, she gets ready and goes to sleep, falling asleep slowly due to her excitement for the following day.

~Timeskip to the next day~

She wakes with a smile on her face and heads down to make breakfast, staying in her pajamas for the time being. She wants to wait for France to say what they’re going to be doing before she picks out an outfit. Breakfast goes by quickly, her excitement causing her to unintentionally eat faster than usual. Once she finishes eating, she cleans the dishes, her restless energy not letting her sit still. 

She hears her phone’s message ringtone go off and she grins, racing over to it and picking it up. She heads to her messages and smiles when it’s from France.

**10:35 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Bonjour, mon amie. How about we have lunch together before touring the various gardens and art museums here in town? Then if it’s late, we can have dinner together as well, as fancy as you’d like~_

**10:38 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_That sounds great! Fancy is fine, as long as I can wear something more relaxed._

She gets a response from him stating that he knows the perfect place for that and she smiles, heading up to her room to get dressed. He sends her another message stating that he’ll pick her up at 1 and she responds with a simple ‘okay.’ She quickly finds a comfortable, but stylish dress and some leggings that’ll work perfectly for the warm day that is sure to happen. 

She messes with her hair for a bit, eventually finding a style that she likes and that works with the dress that she’s wearing. She looks at the clock after she’s done to find that it’s only 11:45. She sighs slightly and pulls out some video games to kill time, but only plays ones that won’t completely take all of her attention. Eventually, she hears a knock on her door and she saves the game before turning it off and going to the door. She opens it and smiles at France, who looks really handsome dressed the way that he is. She blushes slightly when she sees the bouquet of (f/f)s in his hand and he smiles at her reaction.

“For you, ma chere.” He says, holding the flowers out to her. 

“Thank you, Francis. Wait here while I find a vase for them.” She says, taking the flowers with her into her house, quickly finding a beautiful vase, which she fills with water and places the flowers in. She sets the flowers down in a spot that she’ll pass often enough to see them before heading back to the door.

He offers his hand to her, which she takes and they walk to his car. He opens the door for her and she blushes slightly at the gesture and he goes around to the other door and gets in, starting the car. He starts driving to the restaurant he decided to take her for lunch, though it’s more like a cafe than a proper restaurant. They quickly arrive and he once again opens the door for her, both the car door and the door to the actual cafe. 

They are seated in a booth in the corner of the room, so the sound of the other patrons is muffled slightly. They order their food and drinks and start talking about their interests while waiting for the food to arrive. (Y/n) smiles slightly, unable to keep her eyes off of his sparkling sapphires. She feels heat rise to her face at the eye contact and is slightly confused why she’s suddenly feeling butterflies when he smiles at her. She couldn’t possibly have a crush on him as well as England, could she? How would that even work out?

The food arrives and they start eating, giving (Y/n) a chance to regain her composure. The conversation continues, though the focus is more on their food while it’s still hot. They quickly finish their food and leave the cafe, France driving them to a nearby art museum. They look around the museum, France showing her all of his favorite pieces, still talking about their interests and themselves. 

They find that they have a lot in common, which pleases them both. The rest of the day is spent at various museums and gardens in their town, perusing the beauty of both natural and man-made art. It does get late and France smirks slightly before driving them to the restaurant that he planned for dinner. One that happens to be owned by two Italians that they both know well. 

They quickly arrive and walk inside, immediately getting hugged by a hyperactive Italian. “Ve~ It’s nice to see you (Y/n)! And Big Brother Francis~” He squeals slightly.

“Come on Fratello, calm down idiota.” Italy just ve’s quietly again and lets go of them, taking them to their seats before taking their orders. He smiles and heads back to the kitchen, a slight bounce in his step that causes both France and (Y/n) to chuckle softly. They both find the Italian to be adorable and similar to a younger brother to them both. 

Romano comes back with their food, “Here you go, bella.” He says, placing down (Y/n)’s food in front of her. She thanks him and he nods before putting France’s food down, “Wine bastard…” He looks at them both, “Enjoy your food…” He says before going back to the kitchen with his brother.

They both start eating, enjoying the delicious Italian food prepared by the two brothers. (Y/n) has noticed that she’s had butterflies in her stomach all day as well as her heart beating faster than usual. She continues to eat, slightly worried about why she has a crush on both England and France.

Soon, they finish eating and pay for the dinner, before France drives her back to her house because she has more meetings the next day. She smiles at him before saying, “Thank you for such an amazing day, Francis.”

France takes her hand and kisses her knuckles softly. “But of course, ma cherie. It was my pleasure.” He smirks slightly at her blush before heading back to his car and heading home. 

She walks inside her house and swoons slightly, her face a bright red from how handsome France is. She heads to her bedroom, laying on her bed since it’s too early for her to go to sleep just yet. She thinks about her two crushes on the nations, knowing that she needs to figure out if France is single or not. If he is, she’ll just go with France, but if he isn’t, then she guesses that she’ll have to let him go as well. Though it’s a shame, two lovely boys who would be taken… 

It quickly gets late enough for her to go to bed for the next day and she falls asleep, surprisingly quickly due to how early it is. The next day is filled with meetings as usual, though they all work out pretty well, getting her some good commercial trades with the other countries. She returns home and has dinner before going to bed, exhausted from the meetings as usual. 

~Timeskip to the next morning~

She wakes up and looks at her phone. She smiles and heads down for breakfast, wondering if she can spend time with France again today. She eats quickly before texting him. 

 

**10:07 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_Hey, Francis. I was wondering if we could hang out today…_

**10:10 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_That sounds magnifique! What would you like to do?_

**10:14 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**  
 _How about a movie marathon at my house?_

**10:17: A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Good idea, cherie! When do you want me to come over?_

**10:20 A.M: To: Francis From: (Y/n)**   
_Whenever you want, though it’d be nice to see you soon._

**10:23 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Ohonhonhon~ I’ll come over at 11, then. Okay?_

She responds with a simple ‘okay’ and smiles as he’ll be coming over in roughly thirty minutes. She gets some soft blankets out of the hall closet for the movies and sets them on the couch. After this she goes to the kitchen to make some popcorn, knowing that they’ll both want some with the first movie. She’s glad that she has a pretty extensive movie collection in her living room, so she doesn’t have to worry about him not liking at least a few of them. Even if he doesn’t like the majority, she still has a lot of Disney movies which should be a hit with him. 

When the popcorn’s ready, she pours it into two bowls and waits on the drinks, wanting to get what he actually wants to drink. She decides to change clothes so that he doesn’t see her in pajamas, but only changes into equally comfortable clothes, since they’re only going to be watching movies, so she doesn’t need to look fancy. 

A few minutes before eleven she hears a knock on the door and grins, standing up and going to answer it. She smiles softly at the Frenchman and invites him inside, blushing slightly when he hands her a single red rose. She clutches at the flower and hands him a bowl of popcorn, asking him what he wants to drink. He responds with ‘water’ and she gets two glasses of ice water prepared, handing one to him before grabbing her water and bowl of popcorn. She sets them both down on the coffee table and walks over to her movie cupboard, asking him to pick a movie.

He mentions a movie title and she smiles, pulling it from the cupboard and puts it in the DVD player. She sits on the couch and grabs a blanket, handing him another which he accepts easily. They both cover up and she begins the movie, both of them going quiet as the opening starts, eating the popcorn quietly. 

They watch the movie, laughing at occasionally funny spots. The popcorn quickly runs out and they both put the bowls on the coffee table, occasionally sipping at the water. The movie eventually ends and they talk a little bit while the credits roll, not rushing to watch the next movie. She looks at him curiously since they just finished a romance movie, “Francis, are you dating someone?” 

He looks at her, curious where the question came from, “Oui. I am.” 

She smiles slightly, though she feels disappointed again at this revelation. “May I ask who?” She asks, curiously since she never figured out who England was dating. 

He smiles and nods his head, “I am dating our dear Angleterre.” He says simply, watching her reaction. “Ohonhonhon~ Not expecting zhat, oui?” 

She nods, her eyes widened. That’s certainly something she wasn’t expecting since they fight a lot at the World Meetings, but maybe that’s just a front to hide their relationship… She smiles half-heartedly and goes to pick out the next movie, choosing one and getting a nod of approval from him. She puts the movie in and returns to her spot of them, the conversation dropping while the movie plays.

The rest of the day is spent like that, just watching movies while taking a break for lunch and dinner. When it gets really late, France smiles at her and says, “I ‘ave to go now, cherie. I’ll text you later.” 

She nods and walks him out, watching him drive away, her mind returning to his revelation. She cleans up from the marathon, her mind racing with various thoughts dealing with the two blonds. She doesn’t know how to feel about herself having a crush on them both combined with them both being in a relationship with the other. An errant thought catches her mind and she shakes her head, thinking it impossible. They wouldn’t be willing to date her together, would they? 

..It’d be nice, then she’d manage to have them both without having to completely ruin their relationship. She smiles slightly, the idea suddenly seeming a lot more reasonable. Maybe, they wouldn’t oppose it as much as she thinks that they would… She decides to invite them both over the next day and introduce the idea to them to see what they actually think of it. 

She spends the final remaining hours before bed reading her book, enjoying the idea that she actually has a plan for the following day. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, hopeful that they won’t reject her. 

~Timeskip to the next morning~

She wakes up with a even bigger smile on her face and gets dressed, into something that she thinks makes her look extra beautiful without being too flashy. She heads downstairs and makes breakfast, unable to stop humming due to her excitement and happiness. She eats breakfast quickly and cleans the dishes before going to her living room and pulling out her phone. She texts both England and France, waiting semi-impatiently for their responses.

**9:57 A.M: To: Francis & Arthur From: (Y/n)**   
_Hello~ I was wondering if you would like to come over today. ^.^_

**10:01 A.M: From: Francis To: (Y/n)**   
_Oui~ That sounds nice! What time?_

**10:01 A.M: From: Arthur To: (Y/n)**   
_That sounds like a great idea, love. What time would you like me to be there?_

She smiles and texts them both with the time 11 and they reply with simple ‘okay’s. She grins at this and wonders if they got the text while they were together and if so, what they’re thinking about it.

~POV Change~

(Y/n) is correct in that both France and England were eating breakfast together when they simultaneously received the text from her. They smile and put their phones down once the conversation is completed and start eating again, talking to the other. France mentions, “I’m going to a friend’s house at 11, so I may not be ‘ome for awhile.” 

England looks slightly curious at that before replying, “So am I…” He thinks that it must be a coincidence, but France looks shocked at that.

“Angleterre, are you friends with (Y/n) by any chance?” England nods, a shocked expression on his face. France smirks slightly, “Is she who you’re visiting?” England nods once again and France smiles, “I guess I’ll be joining you, because she’s zhe one I am visiting as well.” 

England looks curious at that, wondering why she would invite them both over at the same time. France’s thoughts mirror his, though he has a slight hunch, but he wouldn’t announce it.

~Back to (Y/n)~

The time until eleven passes surprisingly quickly and soon she hears a knock on her door. She goes to open it and smiles sheepishly when both France and England are waiting at her doorstep. She invites them both in, leading them to her living room. She sits down on one of the chairs in the room and gestures at the couch, inviting them to both sit down. They do so and she takes a deep breath before saying, “I have something I’d like to tell both of you.” 

England and France look at her curiously, especially when a faint blush appears on her face, wondering what exactly she called them there for. She opens her mouth to speak and feels a wave of nervousness and shyness wash over her, causing her to close her mouth. England smiles softly at her, “What is it, love?”

France looks at him with a slight smirk, knowing that England only calls a few people ‘love’ so she must be important to him. She takes another deep breath, closing her eyes while trying to gather some courage. 

“I have a crush on both of you…” She mumbles, “and I was wondering if I could date both of you…” They both look at her in confusion, as she had mumbled the whole sentence and they couldn’t understand it.

“What was zhat, cherie?” France’s voice asks her concerned.

She gulps slightly, saying louder, “I said… I have a crush on both of you…” She takes another deep breath, pushing through the shyness despite the sounds of their gasps, “And I was wondering… if I could, maybe, date the both of you…” She looks away nervously when she finishes the statement, hoping that they don’t reject her too harshly.

France and England both look at each other, conversing between them using only their eyes. They both nod and move towards her, causing her to look at them at the sound of their movement. She blushes softly and looks at them both, her nerves showing in her eyes. 

England and France both smile at her before England says, “I like that idea, love.” France nods, and her eyes widen. 

“R-really?!” She squeaks out, receiving nods from both of them. She smiles widely, a few tears running down her face, “Thank you both so much…” 

They both wipe her tears and smile at her, “But of course, mon amour.” France says, and they both lean forward, each pecking one of her cheeks. She blushes brightly at the action, but smiles wider than they’ve ever seen her smile.

England smirks slightly, “When would you like to go on our first date together, love?” She blushes at the question, but gives it serious thought.

“Tonight would be nice…” She says shyly, causing them both to smile and nod. 

They all stand up and France and England smile at her before France says, “Leave it to us. We’ll take care of everyzhing.” England nods and they both peck her softly on the forehead before leaving her house, causing her to slump onto the couch and grin widely. She can’t believe that they both agreed to go on a date and that said date is occurring that very evening!

Her phone buzzes and she grins when she’s been invited to a group chat with the other two nations, so that they may all talk together without leaving one of them out. She gets a message from England stating to be ready at five and that they’ll pick her up. She responds affirmatively and smiles, excited for what the evening will bring. 

She waits a few hours before going to have a shower and pick out an outfit, finding a beautiful (f/c) dress that reaches right above her knees. She’s always loved this dress, so it’s fitting that she’s wearing it on her first date with them. She messes with her hair, quickly finding a style that she likes, which pleases her. She slips on some leggings and flats before heading to the living room to wait for them to show up. 

After a little bit, she hears a knock on her door and grins, grabbing her purse and opening the door. She blushes when she’s immediately handed a single red rose from France and a single (f/c) (f/f) from England. She takes them both and takes a delicate sniff, enjoying the smell of the two flowers’ scents combined. She places the flowers into her purse, having the flower itself sticking out, making them look like a decoration. She’ll place them in a vase together when she returns later this night. 

They both offer an arm to her and she giggles, taking both of their arms and they lead her to France’s car. England opens her door for her and France walks around to the other side and gets in the car around the same time. Once (Y/n) is in her seat, England gets in his seat as well, France beginning to drive once they’re all buckled in. 

(Y/n) hears a faint giggle and looks towards the sound and smiles at Flying Mint Bunny, who apparently decided to come with them to her house. She pets the flying bunny softly, England glancing over his shoulder at the giggle and seeing this. The sight impresses him as he didn’t know that she could see magical creatures like he can. 

They eventually arrive at their destination, which happens to be the same restaurant France took (Y/n) to a few days prior. She giggles in recognition and England opens her door once again, leading her into the restaurant. She’s met with the same welcome from the happy Italian, returning the hug happily. 

Italy leads them all to their table, chatting excitedly to them, “Ve~ I’m so happy you’re all out together~ You’re really cute together.” He continues to ramble in a similar manner until they arrive at the table. He takes their orders before disappearing off to the kitchen, leaving them to talk quietly to each other. 

After a little bit of waiting, Romano comes to their table with their drinks and food. He distributes it before huffing slightly and going back to the kitchen, causing the table’s members to chuckle slightly at his behavior. They start eating, occasionally talking to each other, enjoying spending time altogether in this manner.

They eventually run out of food so they (being France and England) pay for the meal and leave the restaurant. France drives to a nearby park, since none of them want to separate yet. They walk around the park together, talking quietly together, glad to be in each other’s company. 

It soon gets too late for them to all be out, despite not wanting to leave each other just yet. France drives them to (Y/n)’s home and they both walk her to her door. England blushes slightly, which is faintly visible in the fading light of the sun. He looks into (Y/n)’s eyes and asks, “Would you mind if I kiss you, love?” 

She blushes and shakes her head, indicating that she wouldn’t mind at all. He smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips gently against hers, causing her to melt into the sensation. He keeps the kiss sweet and gentlemanly since it’s the first that they’ve shared. All too soon for the both of them, he breaks the kiss and steps back, a wide smile on his face. 

France steps in front of her then and quirks an eyebrow, causing her to nod again. He smirks and leans forwards, wrapping his arms around her. He presses his lips against hers, her once again melting into the kiss. He gently nips at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp as he deepens the kiss. After a bit, he pulls away to allow them both to catch their breath again. He steps away from her as well and they both bow slightly to her before walking back to France’s car.

She waves at them before letting herself inside her house, closing the door and leaning up against it. She grins widely then, her mind racing with the sensation of the two kisses she just shared. She remains standing there for a minute before she remembers the flowers and heads to the kitchen to grab a vase for them, not wanting them to wilt any time soon. Her mind can’t stop thinking about the date that she was just on, and how they’ll likely have many more just like it. She’s excited for the next time she gets to see them again. And unbeknownst to her, they’re feeling the exact same way.


End file.
